


The College Experience

by iansvaleska



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: College, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, frat boys, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iansvaleska/pseuds/iansvaleska
Summary: One Shot Series of Ian and Mickey in college





	The College Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii (: so I'm thinking the plan is that I'll update this every Wednesday, and FN every Monday?? Lmk what y'all think of that! Also, this is my first time with heavy smut so be gentle.

_Prompt: Ian’s a closeted frat boy and Mickey is a somewhat shy, studious boy. They've been dating for a while and Ian finally invites him over to stay the night_.

-

Mickey pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and kept his eyes at a downward direction as he walked through the campus. He had five minutes to get across the campus to his English class and he didn't have time to be stopped. He was almost to class, with 3 minutes to spare, before he got yanked into a hallway, then pulled to a secluded room, where no one really ever went. His lips were accompanied by a familiar pair and he melted into the kiss he was blindly committed to.

“Well hello.” Mickey muttered against his boyfriend’s lips.

“Hey.” Ian breathed and pulled away, smiling at Mickey. “What are you doing right now?” His voice was soft, he was extremely reticent when it came to public affairs with his boyfriend, though they were mostly in private at the moment.

“Hmm well I was trying to go to class, but, some psycho pulled me into a hallway so.” Mickey raised his eyebrows at Ian, along with an animated laugh and Ian joined in and shoved his shoulder.

“Stop, I just wanted to see you.” Ian rubbed his fingers against the back of Mickey's neck, where his hair faded away. Ian's fingertips traced circles against the dull ending of the strands.

“What's up?” Mickey keened into Ian's touch.

“Well, the boys are going on that trip I told you about, remember?” Mickey nodded simply, to distracted by Ian's fingertips massaging his head. “Well I'm not going, so I was wondering if you'd stay over?” Ian was timid with the question.

Mickey returned from his daze after hearing Ian's offer. “Why aren't you going with them?” Ian had been talking about this trip non stop for weeks.

“Well I have a boyfriend I'd like to spend some time with but I just told them I have the stomach flu.”

“When will they be back?”

“Around noon tomorrow.” Ian’s smile faded as Mickey continued his inquisition.

“Please, baby?” Ian tilted Mickey's chin up and put on his begging eyes.

Mickey thought for a bit. This was the first time that Ian had asked him to spend the night. The boys had been together for a few months so he wasn't surprised that they hadn't taken that step yet, and Mickey enjoyed the slow pace of the relationship. This would be a big step for their relationship, but Mickey was all for it.

“Yeah, I'll stay.” Mickey was beaming on the inside. Though he kept a cool exterior when talking to Ian.

Ian gave a toothless grin and pecked Mickey’s lips gently. “Great, come after this class, yeah?” It was around three in the afternoon and Mickey’s class would be done around four thirty, it was his longest class.

“Yeah, I'll be there, but I have to study.” Mickey warned his boyfriend and Ian cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Studying?” As if the concept was completely foreign to Ian, which to be fair, it was. He was one of those people who could effortlessly do well on things without trying.

“Hmm yeah babe, but I've really gotta go.” Mickey was definitely late, and the thought of everyone staring at him when he walked into the classroom made his stomach flip.

Ian pouted but nodded, planting a soft kiss on his forehead, making his stomach flip again.

“I'll see you around five?”

Mickey agreed and gave Ian a small wave before heading to class with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

  
-

  
Ian laid in the bed, putting on his sick face. He was facing the wall when all the boys huddled into his room, he groaned and turned around.

“The fuck do you want?” Between his husky voice and droopy eyes, he was pretty damn believable.

“Just coming in to check on ya, sucks you can't go.” Ashton, one of his more annoying roommates, crossed his arms and Ian simply nodded and clutched his stomach, while fake coughing.

“Yeah we’ve been planning this for months man, but you're sick, we get it.” Jonah reassured Ian. “You sure you aren't hiding out and bringing a girl here later?” The rest of the boys teased and laughed.

“Definitely not, I wouldn't wait for you guys to get out if that was the case.” Ian thought about Mickey, he thought about the amazing night they would have together. That's how he got through moments like this; moments when he couldn't be himself, he just thought of Mickey.

“Ahh alright man, we’ll let you rest, bye.” They waved at Ian and Ian returned the wave, adding a cough right before they closed the door.

As soon as the cost was clear, Ian hopped out of bed. Mickey would be there in about an hour and he had to clean the place up, get rid of all the traces of Ian's sloppy roommates. Somehow, getting all that out of sight was a way for Ian to escape the fact that he was closeted, he didn't have any reminders. Just for the night. After cleaning, he had about thirty minutes left, he decided to take a shower.

After his shower Ian put on grey sweats and a fitted black shirt. His hair was in the midst of air drying which left him with his natural floppy curls. Mickey would be here any second and his stomach was doing somersaults at the thought.

After a few minutes of waiting Ian heard Mickey knock and he shot up, wasting no time to get to the door and open it, presenting his brunette boyfriend.

Mickey walked in after giving Ian a brief smile. The two settled in Ian's room by habit. “How was class?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Mickey's waist as they made themselves comfortable on the bed. Mickey smiled, god damn even his smile was intoxicating.

“Class was class.” Ian knew Mickey loved class, hell he loved school. He was just sparing Ian the boring details about it. Mickey had no clue how much Ian enjoyed watching him talk about his day, get excited about fucking equations and shit.

“Hush, I know you wanna tell me all about the lesson and this and that.” Mickey was smart, it was one of the many things that attracted Ian to him.

Mickey went on about his day, sat between Ian's legs while Ian’s back was against the headboard and he ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke. Ian would scatter soft kisses to the back of Mickey's neck while he talked, he could hear the smile on Mickey's face as he did.

“You're so cute.” Ian muttered in Mickey's ear when he finished his explaining his day. Mickey felt a hot blush creep up on his neck. “I have to study.” He pulled away to grab his book bag.

Mickey knew that Ian was pouting behind him while he pulled out his laptop.

“Fuck studying.” He huffed and settled back onto the bed when Mickey returned to his previous position.

“Yeah and fuck getting good grades and keeping my scholarship, right?” Mickey teased back and turn his head around to peck Ian on the lips gently. “I won't take long okay?” Ian simply nodded and let mickey start  
typing away.

The thing about Ian was that he was entirely too impatient. Five minutes felt like fifty and he was ready for Mickey's study time to be over.

Mickey felt Ian's lips on the back of his neck and he smiled a bit. “Hey, it's only been five minutes.” Mickey attempted to shrug the redhead off in annoyance, but he really wasn't annoyed at all. Ian let out a defeated sigh and pulled his lips away before propping his chin on Mickey's shoulder and watched as he typed his paper. Ian's fingers found their way under Mickey’s shirt and he traced them over his chest, and the middle of his stomach.

“Alright, you're done.” Ian placed a few more kisses on the back of Mickey's neck, his patients had bottomed out. This time the kisses had a different effect on mickey; he shivered at the touch of his boyfriend's lips.

“I’m… I'm not.” Mickey thawed into Ian's touch.

“You're not what?” Ian’s voice was laced with his smirk and he worked his lips over Mickey's skin.

Mickey felt Ian's smirk grow wider when he closed his laptop and put it on the table beside them. Mickey turned around and kissed Ian softly and slowly. They were laying down, consumed in the kiss, Mickey was on top of Ian and Ian's fingers were tangled into Mickey's hair. The kiss was sweetly familiar but it grew to a more primal, hungry kiss. The two boys had kissed like this before, but there was a certain desire laced between their lips.

The kiss slowed and Mickey lifted himself from Ian, trying to catch his breath. Ian whined a bit and sat up with Mickey only to catch his lips with his again. Their lips overlapped each other's repeatedly, each time kissing deeper, exploring each other's mouths. Mickey's mind was racing, his skin was hot, and Ian rubbing his hands up and down his spine was not helping.

“Fuck..” Ian broke the kiss slightly to breath, leaving his lips against Mickey's, not moving but resting against them. Mickey was panting into Ian's mouth, a pang of anxiety hit him, as he could tell this was turning sexual. Mickey had done stuff, but nothing all the way. Ian was his first boyfriend and he was shy. He also assumed that Ian was experienced, which made his nerves build up even more.

Ian glanced his boyfriend up and down, taking him in. Mickey swallowed at Ian, shifting as his eyes drank him in, it made Mickey’s stomach tense up, in a way he didn't mind. Mickey closed his eyes when Ian's hand cupped his cheek and he took a deep breath in before Ian kissed him gently.

“C’mere.” He muttered against Mickey's lips, he slid closer to Ian and sucked lightly on his bottom lip while the kiss came to an end, causing Ian's bottom lip to snap back in place. He pulled his shirt off and gave Mickey a look; asking if this was okay, and Mickey nodded.

Ian's lips made their way up Mickey's stomach and to the base of his neck, this boy clearly knew what he was doing. Ian's hips rolled against Mickey's, grinding their clothed crotches together, the friction built, as did the pressure Mickey was feeling. He tugged Ian's shirt up in attempt to take it off, Ian chuckled softly and sat up onto his knees, in one swoop he left his torso bare.

Ian leaned back down, hovering Mickey, his hands planted firmly to the bed, on either side of Mickey's head. “So I was thinking, we could finally… ya know.”

Mickey knew, and Mickey wanted to, he did. He just had to let Ian know. Ian raised both his eyebrows at Mickey and leaned closer into his face, brushing their noses together. “Hmm?”

“Uh…” Mickey swallowed, causing Ian backed away slowly. Embarrassment fresh on his cheeks. “Oh it's fine if you don't want to…” Mickey had never seen him so flustered. “Sorry I just thought we were at that stage, and I wanted it to be special and it would be nice…”

“Ian..” Mickey interrupted his suddenly sheepish, babbling boyfriend. “I want to…” Ian's ears perked up.

“It's just, I never have.”

Ian's eyes widened, almost loving the idea of this too much. “Like anything?”

“No I've fooled around, but nothing past that.”

“Well we don't have to, if you don't want to.”

It didn't take much conversation from that point for the two boys to get on each other.

Ian’s fingers hook themselves around the band of Mickey's boxers after he removed his jeans. He tugged them down completely, throwing them to the side. Mickey squirmed, completely exposed in front of Ian. Fucking beautiful.

Ian's lips worked their way up to Mickey's thighs, kissing every each of the sensitive skin. He sucked gently on his inner thighs and took the skin between his teeth, wanting to leave marks. Mickey was panting, enjoying everything Ian was giving him.

While he kissed his thighs, Ian took Mickey's cock in his hand, working his hand up and down his shaft slowly. Mickey felt the pressure begin to build up, he arched himself off of the bed, squinting his eyes at how good Ian was touching him. Mickey tilted his head back, pushing it into the sheets, while his hands simultaneously gripped those same sheets. He looked down at his boyfriend and wet his lips.

“Fuck baby, that's amazing.” Mickey found himself moaning out, he had never thought he would be vocal, he had never been before, but Ian tended to bring out things in Mickey that he had no clue was there.

This fed Ians confidence and he lifted up from Mickey's bruised up thighs and pressed his lips to the tip of his cock, tasting him, he tasted so fucking good. Ian had been waiting for the day he could finally touch Mickey. He took Mickey further into his mouth.

“Shit, Ian.” Mickey breathed and took his boyfriend by his hair and started guiding him up and down his cock, loving the feeling of Ian's lips wrapped around him. Mickey was a mess under Ian's mouth. Ian continued bobbing his head, taking more and more of him each time before swallowing around Mickey.

Mickey shuttered at this, watching Ian take all of him in his mouth.

Ian pulled off, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip and making eye contact with his boyfriend who possessed crazy blown out blue eyes and a flushed face.

Ian groaned softly, his own erection needing to be released. Mickey's eyes widened at the size of his boyfriend and the nerves that had evaporated were quick to return.

“What the fuck Ian.” Mickey panted, not seeing how this would work.

Ian only winked at Mickey “Shh Mick, I got you.” He leaned down and pressed sloppy kisses on Mickey's stomach and eventually the two were caught up in a kiss together, licking into each other's mouths. Ian could feel Mickey's slow breathing under him, he was relaxed and that's how Ian wanted him to stay.

“Turn around for me baby.” Ian breathed into Mickey's mouth before getting up onto his knees. While Mickey obeyed, Ian grabbed the lube from his side table, along with a condom. Ian bit down on his lip gently, admiring his boyfriends ass. He traced his fingers along the curve of it before slicking them up with his lube. His fingers traced the small ring of nerves and mickey keened into his touch. He only chuckled and slid a finger in slowly, holding Mickey's hip with his free hand. Ian added another finger, he wanted to make sure mickey was completely comfortable, that was what was most important to him. Ian worked his fingers in and out of Mickey slowly, hearing Mickey's muffled moans.

He removed his fingers and slid on the condom, making sure to slick up his own cock and Mickey's hole one last time.

“Ready?” Ian asked softly, leaning over to press gentle kisses to Mickey's spine. Mickey relaxed under Ian’s kiss, the nerves vanished and he nodded. His breathing had elevated though, Ian pulled his hands up mickey’s side while pushing into him slowly.

“Relax baby, breath slow.” Ian's breath hit Mickey's back in a whisper. Mickey's jaw was propped open, and he listened to Ian, slowing his breathing as he felt Ian fill him up. It wasn't painful, as he had feared, it was only a new sensation to Mickey. He experienced some discomfort as Ian continued to push in slowly, but that quickly dissolved when Ian began pulsing in and out of him slowly.

The bed rocked gently with the two boys, the headboard tapping the wall gently. Ian continued his slow and gentle thrusts making sure Mickey felt every inch of him gliding into him slowly. Mickey's body filled with static, he couldn't fucking think while Ian was fucking him.

The silence was filled by the sounds falling from the two boys lips. An inhuman sound slipped from Mickey's lips when Ian pushed against his prostate. The pleasure radiated up Mickey's spine, he took a deep inhale and as he exhaled the pleasure spewed out into the rest of his body. He gripped at the sheets tightly and backed into Ian, wanting more, faster.

“Hmm you like that, don't you?” Ian brushed against his prostate once again as he pulled all the way out, only to push back in forcefully. He continued this, as Mickey continued to fuck himself back onto Ian.

Fuck. This was hot, Ian would have never assumed that Mickey would have wanted to build to a quicker pace, but this was more Ian's style, he loved this.

Grunts fell from Ian's mouth as he grew closer, the sound of their skin slapping filled the room along with Mickey's gasps, that Ian relished in.

Fuzzy, that's all Mickey felt. His whole body numb into Ian's touch, in euphoria- the most pleasurable way that word could be held- all he could see were fucking stars.

“Fuck Ian, I'm gonna.. fuck I wanna come.” He breathed out.

“Go ahead, baby.” Ian leaned forward and grabbed Mickey's cock, he slid his thumb over the sensitive slit, collecting the pre-cum. Mickey shuttered and went white-hot. His brows pulling together and his lips parting for a strand of slurred curse words to make their way out. He dropped his head between his forearms, resting it against the mattress. Ian wasn't far behind. He spilled into mickey, releasing the pressure that was focused in his thighs and lower stomach.

The room was filled with slow pants as the two recovered, Ian was sure to pull out of Mickey gently before laying on top of him. The two were sticky with sweat but that didn't seem to matter. Their hearts were beating out of sync, it was the only sound that accompanied their heavy breaths and it was the most perfect rhythm to Ian. His lip curled into a smile when he felt Mickey's steady breathing pattern, snoring, asleep under him. Ian took this time to peel himself from his boyfriend and lay beside him.

Mickey's forehead was glistening with sweat and his dark hair flopped into his face, just brushing over his eyes. Ian noticed every freckle that was dusted along his pale face, taking in every inch of him.

“Stop staring at me, dork.” Ian’s face went red hot and he shoved Mickey back.

“I thought you were asleep, asshole.”

“Hm so I'm an asshole now?” Mickey teased and raised his brows.

“Maybe just a little.” Ian tilted mickey’s chin up and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. “Let's shower.”

To Mickey this afternoon couldn't get more perfect. Ian let the water warm up before the two got in, the water bounced off Mickey's back, stinging him in the best way.

Ian grabbed the soap and squirted it on a wash rag. He massaged the rag over Mickey's chest without a word. He was taking care of him and Mickey was somewhat in love with that idea.

After the two showered, Mickey borrowed some of Ian's sweats, they sat on the couch and flipped on a movie. Though it was just background music. The pair always found something to talk about. Mickey always found himself smiling stupidly at this redhead going on about his day, using stupid jokes that Mickey found so fucking cheesy but hilarious all at once.

The afternoon slipped into the evening and the pair had transitioned to the bed.

“I really liked today, it was fun.” Mickey muttered to Ian, whose lips were only inches away from his own.

“Yeah?” Ian had a proud smile painted across his face. “I'm glad, it panned out how I wanted it to.” He said before pressing a soft kiss to Mickey's lips.

Mickey laughed into the kiss and pulled away. “Oh so you just knew you were going to get me in bed, huh?” He teased and rolled his eyes playfully.

“I actually didn't plan that, but it was plenty fun in itself.” He chuckled and squeezed Mickey's side.

A television show was humming in the background, Ian had drifted off, his arm draped over Mickey, and their hands linked together. Mickey placed a small kiss to Ian’s hand before falling asleep himself.

-

The next morning Mickey was woken up by a pair of lips invading his space, not that he completely minded. He kissed back, not opening his eyes yet, drowsily. They laid like that for a while, kissing lazily, eyes closed and consumed by silence.

“I love you, Mick.” Ian whispered

“Mhm, I love you too, Ian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments & kudos! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
